


Size Matters

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 06:58:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15944141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Someone's a size queen. No, not who you think.





	Size Matters

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Harry100's prompts 345: Hippogriff.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Size Matters

~

“I should explain something.” 

Severus drew back, looking searchingly into Harry’s eyes. “We can slow down—”

“No.” Harry smiled. “Slowing down’s the last thing I want.” He coughed. “It’s just…people have commented, so I wanted to warn you before…not that you’d even want me to…I mean if you do, it’s great, but—”

Leaning in, Severus kissed Harry, and when they drew apart, he whispered, “Gather your thoughts and then speak.” 

“Right.” Harry exhaled. “Maybe it’s easier if I show you.” And, undoing his flies, he bared himself to Severus. 

Severus blinked. “Merlin, you’re hung like a Hippogriff!” 

~

Harry watched Severus ride him. He looked…transported. “Coming!” Harry cried, clutching Severus’ hips and arching his back as his orgasm approached. 

Severus sped up as if determined to beat Harry to the finish, and when Harry’s cock began spurting, Severus ground himself against Harry, his hand stroking his own cock furiously. 

After only a few pumps he was spilling over Harry’s chest and stomach, until finally, with a gasp, he collapsed atop Harry, his body trembling. 

“Have I proven I don’t mind that you’re hung like a Hippogriff?” asked Severus once he’d recovered. 

Harry laughed. “More proof never hurts.” 

~


End file.
